MARINER'S HARBOR
'Mariner's Harbor' '' The stench of fish and salty sea water hangs thick on the biting winds blowing in fiercely from the Basalisk Ocean. The harbor is packed with sailors both domestic and foreign. Mariner's Harbor is home to large piers were commercial ships can tie off and haul their goods onto land. These massive docks are teeming with life. Sailors both domestic and foreign, dock hands, Lascars, hustlers, and prostitutes flock here because of the lack of authority and the piles of gold that can be made.'' The harbor is also known to draw scum and villiany from all around the Southern Horn. Bandits, Brigands, and purse cutters feed off of the harbor like parasites, siphoning off whatever loot they can. The entire harbor is polluted with ugly thatch roofed shantys where the towns most poor and impoverished live. North of this shanty town is one of Shorefall's most infamous inn and pubs: The Shark's Fin. ' Mariner's Harbor is more or less overseen by Lord Tetenmeyer Maraden who recieves kick backs from the bordello's that supply the docks with whores, the gypsy pick pockets and theives working under various theives guilds, and the ship captain's that aren't part of the Mariner's Guild. With this much gold flowing in Maraden is able to keep both the city watch and any of the Lord Baron's spies or lackeys out of this area.' 'PLACES OF INTEREST' *'The Shark's Fin: A large inn and pub north of the Harbor Slums', the Shark's Fin is actually a well kept establishment owned by''' Dergum Stonebrewer''' an ex-adventurer and eccentric dwarf from Skyrpathia. He is a close friend Tetenmeyer and Grendelmar. Upstairs, there is a secret meeting room that Dergum uses for organizing adventures. No longer an adventurer himself he still loves the life and loves organizing parties to seek things that he desires, he is rich in coin and many come to him for work. *Dirge's: Dirge is a wicked grinned halfling with nothing to lose. He lives in a small shanty in the slums that is constantly, and vigilantly guarded by 2 half-giants named Jodu and J'lom, Dirge's henchmen. He is one of the most spited and hated men in Shorefall. He inhereited a large sum of gold when his parents died and he was able to turn it into an army of thieves, hustlers, and scum that he uses to spread his influence. His shanty is a place to come if ever looking for information, work, or a quick way to make some gold. *The Docks: Down on the piers dwarven deckhands, half-giant peons, and old salty sea captains load and unload the various commercial ships docked in the harbor. Down here PC's must realize that Maraden or Gendalmar runs the show, if you are not affiliated with either you aren't shit. Pc's can find folk selling almost any sort of Mundane Equipment imaginable. 'NPC'S' *'Dirge:' A halfling rogue bent on profiteering. His thin little fingers are stuck in almost every illegitamate pot in the city of shorefall. After inheriting a fortune from his parents he used it to conscript an army of mercanaries, spies, and no good riffraff in order to stay several steps ahead of any competing 'entepeneurs'. *'Gumble Bronzecaster of the DreadKnots:' A small, swarthy, gnome donning very shiny black leather armor. His left eye is milky and white, destroyed by cataracts, but his right eye is bright reddish orange and very intense. His gaze is like that of a reptile, cold and predatory. Gumble is the head of the Dreadknots a guild/syndicate of assassin's, rogues, and thieves operating out of Mariner's Harbor. *'Jabyr Strungfello': Jabyr is well known pimp in the Mariner's Harbor. A foul obscene half-elf of questionable heritage, jabyr has alway been an exploiter of the innocent. Hi trade was once slave trading, but now his gold is made by selling the bodies of oung women that he has bought from 'sex traders'. *'Qui Nung:' Once a highly respected captain of the Ni'pho, a human tribe that once ruled the Greenglade, Qui is now a "Peace keeper" working for Grendalmar Blunderbuss. He and his Nun'jin patrol the docks, slinking in the shadows like panthers. He basically is Grndalmar's Muscle carrying out any dirty work that needs to be done. * Lord Tetenmeyar Maraden: Shorefall's 'Master of Guilds' Lord maraden is an obese, powerdrunk, greedy, ghastly man bent on eventually ruling not just Shorefall but the entire Dagrmourn Imperium. With a love of his god-like authority, he refuses to sit behind a desk in the guildhall, rather, he walks the docks and avenues of the Harbor with his crew of cronies imposing his will as he wishes.